


John Constantine imagines

by fallingofftheaxis



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2019-09-06 16:06:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16835980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingofftheaxis/pseuds/fallingofftheaxis
Summary: A collection of John Constantine imagines from my tumblrs





	1. Come back (nsfw)

“Fuck,” Constantine moaned under his breath as you thrusted into him.

While on your latest time travel mission Constantine had spent the entire time giving you side glances, stolen kisses and a few smacks to your ass when no one was looking.

As soon as you got back onto the waverider you pulled him into the cargo hold and had him at your total will.

You had him leaning over a pile of boxes, his hard cock in your hand.

He was just about to cum with you stroking his cock and thrusting roughly into him but you pulled out of him at the last second.

“Bloody hell, Y/N!” He cried out.

“You can’t just tease me like that and expect to not get punished,” you told him.

“But i was so close, that’s just rude to leave a man like this,” he complained as you fixed your clothes.

“Looks like you’ll just have to get yourself off then,” you winked before opening the door to the cargo hold and walking out.

“Y/N!” He called after you, “come back!”

You almost gave in and went back to finish him off but you stayed strong and kept walking.

John wasn’t going to tease you again like that again anytime soon.


	2. the shower (nsfw)

“How have you been living on this bloody ship for 3 years now and still tolerate taking 15 minute showers.” Constantine complained as he gathered his things to wash off.

“Because we have one bathroom and limited hot water so Sara implemented the rule to avoid yet another issue for us all to argue about,” you explained.

Constantine shrugged it off but smiled to himself when he came up with an idea.

He sauntered over to you, leaning down and whispering in your ear, “how about you join me and we can have a whole thirty minutes to enjoy.”

“I like the way you think John,” you grinned.

By the time you and Constantine reached the bathroom you were domineering in a heavy lip lock.

You turned the shower on, getting undressed together as the water turned hot.

Constantine pulled you into the shower, kissing you hard as the water cascaded around you.

His hands went to your ass while his lips were on your neck.

Your cock twitched against his when he pulled your hips forward into him.

“This cock isn’t gonna suck itself,” you muttered.

Constantine smirked and got to his knees on the floor tile, moving his wet hair out of his face.

Normally he would take his time teasing you but this time he decided against it and instead instantly wrapped his lips around the tip of your cock.

You ran your fingers through his hair, Constantine bobbing his head up and down.

“John,” you moaned, water hitting your back.

He held onto the shaft of your cock, gripping tightly.

His other hand squeezed at your ass, picking up speed with his mouth.

“Oh shit,” you grunted when you came unexpectedly a few minutes later.

“I think i beat my record,” he said taking one last lick up your cock.

“Don’t let it go to your head John, we haven’t had sex in a week,” you said as he got back to his feet.

“Then you know how desperate i am for an orgasm,” he quipped.

You turned him around so he was beneath the showerhead and started stroking his cock.

Leaving light kisses on his shoulder your hand moved faster.

Within minutes Constantine he was cumming in your hand.

“How about we finish this shower and go to back to my room so you can screw me properly lover boy,” Constantine grinned.


	3. John being a masochist headcanons (nsfw)

· John finds pleasure in pain

· he likes it when you tie his hands up so tight it leaves burns on his wrists

· or when you slap his ass so hard it leaves a red handprint behind

· John always begs you to choke him

· he gets turned on by you biting his neck

· and scratching down his back

· the other legends have stopped asking questions about the various marks all over him

· Ray nearly broke the door trying to get into John’s room thinking someone was torturing him with the way he was groaning

· he lives for the limp he has after you fucked him so roughly he still feels it in the morning

· and when you push him up against a wall and he gets a sting in his back

· John likes to admire the bruises you leave on him

· he will let you fuck him in any postion no matter how much his muscles ache

· “wow John I didn’t know you could bend that way”

· “you should know by now that i am a very determined man Y/N”


	4. John being a bossy bottom headcanons (nsfw)

· John loves to get fucked

· but he loves telling you how to fuck him even more

· he tells you when and where you’re going to fuck him

· “my room tonight love. Nine on the dot and don’t be late unless you want to get punished”

· sometimes he’s in the mood for foreplay and other times he just wants to get down and dirty

· when he is in the mood for some teasing he guides you through everywhere he wants you

· “did i say you can touch my cock yet?”

· when you’re finally inside him he doesn’t let up on ordering you around

· “fucking faster Y/N”

· he tells you when he wants it deeper

· and rougher

· and when he wants you to choke him

· or pull on his hair

· or leave scratch marks down his back

· by the end John is cumming so hard that you tease him for finally shutting the hell up


	5. Handcuff headcanons (nsfw)

· John has lost all ability to surprise you when it comes to his antics

· coming home to find John handcuffed to your bed already naked and ready for you was no shocker

· “how did you even manage to handcuff yourself?”

· “magic, love. Now are you going to have your way with me or not”

· you took so much time teasing him

· he particularly enjoys you playing with his nipples

· your mouth and your hands were everywhere except where he needed you most

· “I’ve been litterally tortured before and that wasn’t as painful as this”

· after an hour he was pulling so hard on the cuffs his wrists were starting to bruise

· and he was begging you to fuck him

· so you did

· you slipped your cock inside him and fucked him hard and deep

· he came without you even having to touch his cock

· but you cleaned him up with your lips and nearly made him cum again

· you released him from the cuffs and he was quick to repay the favor

· it surely wasn’t the last you came home to John handcuffed to something waiting for you to fuck him


End file.
